Wireless communications between an access point and wireless communication devices can be highly directional, especially when the access point and wireless communication devices communicate according to protocols that use higher frequencies, such as 60 GHz used with the 802.11ad and 802.11ay protocols. However, in a discovery mode and/or while scanning, which in the 802.11ad and 802.11ay protocols may be referred to as a sending or receiving Beacons and/or DMG (Directional Multi-Gigabit) Beacons during Beacon Transmission Interval (BTI), access points and/or wireless communication devices broadcast and receive in an omni-directional mode and/or quasi-omni-directional mode so that the wireless communication devices may discover an access point to form a basic service set. As such access points and/or wireless communication devices generally include respective antenna arrays having sectors that can be operated in an omni (and/or quasi-omni) mode and a directional mode. Once an initial discovery occurs in an omni mode and/or in a BTI, an access point and a wireless communication device generally attempt to “train” each other to communicate effectively, for example by using beamforming training (“TRN”) fields which are exchanged in an Association Beamforming Training (A-BFT) interval. However, such beamforming training can be inefficient as it generally occurs in a dedicated beamforming training interval. Furthermore, when the A-BFT fails (e.g. no sector sweeps are received at the access point from a wireless communication device in the A-BFT), the BTI and A-BFT intervals are repeated after a data transmission interval (DTI) in which the access point is not performing beam training. Furthermore, as a network becomes more dense (e.g. a point coordinator, such as an access point, is attempting to communicate with increasing number of wireless communications devices), more A-BFT intervals may be added to improver access to A-BFT, but which results in the DTI being shortened. For example, the 802.11ad protocol allows for up to eight A-BFT intervals. Furthermore, collisions may occur in dense networks (and/or anytime an access point is attempting to communicate with two or more wireless communication devices).